


Tire Me Out (Kamilah Sayeed x MC Fanfiction)

by aerysse



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices fanfiction, F/F, bloodbound, bloodbound kamilah, choices bloodbound - Freeform, kamilah choices, kamilah fanfiction, kamilah sayeed - Freeform, kamilah sayeed fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerysse/pseuds/aerysse
Summary: After a night of drinking, Amy (MC) crashes at Kamilah's place, and things get heated. || This will be have multiple chapters, both NSFW. Each chapter can be read in no chronological order. A collection of smut one-shots.





	1. Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> There will be other chapters. You can read each chapter in no chronological order, since it's mostly just smut lol.

The world was saying beneath Amy's feet, the lights a blur of colors, and her mind seemed to be in shambles. She has lost count of how many shots of vodka is in her system right now. In her defense, it was a friend's birthday, and it was for free--not going there would be a waste.

Except now it was 1am on a Saturday midnight. Cars still drove the road but none of them were available cabs. Amy thought that she must look lonely, standing outside a club alone, waiting for a ride.

"Hey." she heard a voice say, and she turned around but could barely see the face. Of course her vision is blurry, hours of flashing lights and partying make that happen.

"Who??" Amy grunted, pointing at the person.

"Kamilah."

"Oh," she blew Kamilah a kiss. "The queen!! Has risen and took me under her wiiiings!" she claimed, spreading her arms outward to the sky.

"Stop that." Kamilah commanded.

"Whyyyyy?" Amy asked. "Are you here to drink too???? The bartender's a real piece of ass though!!! Oh wait no!! Yes, real good booty but not that 'ass', and yours is better, but no, that guy though, like, ass as in asshole, a bitc--"

"Mm, I'm not here to drink. It was you who texted me to go here." Kamilah said.

"Whatt? No! My phone is dEAD!" Amy goofed, taking her phone out of her pocket and opened it. The screen lit up with 2 messages. "Oh!! It's alive!"

She spent the next minute getting distracted by notifications before getting to her text message to Kamilah. Sighing, Kamilah opened up her own phone and showed Amy the text.

AMY  
00:29 hheyy tjis bar near yout apartmnetn isso coollllk!!  
01:08 i havr no ridw home1! mybe im sleepinh hwre.  
01:08 or sincr ypure near we cpould drin ktogrtheR!  
01:09 imm so soryrty ii didnt m ean tp send thst  
01:10 sprry for bothwring uuuU!!!!!!!12  
01:23 u arw a cutie ;>

"I can't read!" Amy said.

"Come. I'll take you home." Kamilah said, wrapping her arms around Amy's shoulders and leading her into the car. Kamilah started the engine and drove.

"This is not the way.." Amy said, and then snorted. And then laughed. "do you know de wae? do you knnow de wae?" she said repeatedly.

"I don't get it, is that supposed to be humorous?" Kamilah said. "I do know the way. I'm taking you to my home. To change and sober up."

"Woooooah fuckkk." Amy said. "Your penthouse. Yesss. But nooo. I'm going to ruin your perfect fortress."

"Too late, darling. We're already here."

\--

"Mmhm, you kept my clothes," Amy said as she went to Kamilah's kitchen, wearing a big, lousy tee. After they arrived, Amy insisted she should shower, since it's the best way to shake off the drunk in her. Kamilah refused, afraid she would hurt herself there, being uncoordinated and all. So Kamilah cooked up some toast. After that, Amy did take a shower, and now she's very much alive.

"Sober yet?" Kamilah asked.

"Only a bit tipsy now." Amy grinned. Her blonde hair is slightly damp, and the scent of Kamilah's jasmine soap lingered in the air.

"Very well. You should go to sleep now, Amy. You don't wanna be tired tomorrow." Kamilah said.

"Why?"

Kamilah didn't answer as she stood up and headed for the bedroom. Amy blocked the doorway, still grinning. She put her arms around Kamilah's neck, which made Kamilah smile."

"How about you tire me up completely tonight?" Amy whispered as Kamilah's hands snaked its way to her hips.

"Oh, you naughty little thing." Kamilah said, her lips finding its way to Amy's neck. She planted gentle kisses and backed her towards the bedroom wall. Kamilah's hands traveled down Amy's thighs.

Amy wasted no time and she wrapped her legs around the vampire, a soft whimper escaping her lips. Kamilah kept her pinned to the wall as their lips finally met. The vampire nipped on Amy's bottom lip, her tongue following soon after. Amy's hands stray to Kamilah's perfect hair, gripping it ever so slightly.

Kamilah paused. "Take off your clothes." she demanded, and Amy didn't hesitate. She followed the vampire's instruction. Kamilah easily brought Amy down to the bed, and started removing her own clothes after. Bare and breathless, Amy reached for Kamilah's face but was swayed away as the vampire pinned her arms above her head.

"I'm going to tie you up." Kamilah whispered, her bright red eyes burning through Amy's brown ones. "Be a good girl."

"Yes," Amy said, as Kamilah tied her hands together.

"Those stay there." Kamilah said firmly as her lips found Amy's neck again, sucking on it. She trailed down to Amy's collarbones, nipping at them after placing such delicate kisses.

"More, Kamilah," Amy whimpered as Kamilah's kisses trailed down her chest. Her tongue began to circle the blonde's nipples. A moan escaped out of Amy's lips as Kamilah's tongue trailed down to the other, and down to her stomach, making Amy's hips rise.

"Say that again," Kamilah said. "What do you want?"

"More," Amy gasped. "I want more."

Kamilah grinned as her hands stroked Amy's thighs down to her legs, then carefully spreading them. She lowered her face to meet Amy's center, and then placed the human's legs on her shoulder. Her tongue found Amy's folds and she started moving it up and down.

"Kamilah," Amy rasped. "Mmhm,"

The vampire's tongue was quick to circle around Amy's clit, sending Amy whimpering loud. Kamilah paused, and then, trailed her lips away and above.

"Kami--" Amy's plea was cut off when Kamilah's lips found hers, and the electrifying energy of Kamilah's kiss sent shivers down Amy's spine. Her hands were begging to be untied, begging to run down Kamilah's back, begging to caress the vampire's soft skin.

Kamilah pressed a hand to Amy's sex, earning a sharp gasp from the blonde. A finger started rubbing her clit again, slowly, in circles.

"Mmm, more," Amy said.

"Say my name." Kamilah commanded.

"More, Kamilah."

"What do you want me to do?" Kamilah asked.

"Nghh," Amy whimpered as Kamilah's finger was now inside of her.

"What was that?" Kamilah asked again.

"Fuck.." Amy whispered, then gasped. Kamilah inserted another finger and was going in and out in a slow pace.

"Hmm?" she asked another time, her hand pacing fast as Amy's breathing was becoming ragged.

"Fuck me," Amy moaned. Kamilah smirked as she picked up the pace, her fingers going in and out. 

"Do you like it like this?" she asked. "Or this?" She lowered her head and started licking Amy's clit again while her fingers also play inside Amy.

"Oh, fuck, Kamilah," Amy whimpered. "Yes, yes.."

Kamilah closed her mouth around Amy's clit and sucked, and then she licked it again. Amy's moans were loud, music to Kamilah's ears.

"Mmmn,that feels good, Kamilah," Amy gasped, her eyes shut and breathing ragged. She was reaching her climax. Her hips was tensing and--

Kamilah removed her hand and then stopped pleasuring Amy altogether. Amy's eyes opened as Kamilah put her fingers to Amy's mouth. Amy obligately sucked.

"Why did you stop--" Amy asked but stopped as she realized that the vampire was edging her. Kamilah reached over to her nightstand drawer and pulled out a cloth and something white and small.

"That was just a warm up, darling." Kamilah grinned. "As much as I love hearing you say my name, I can't help but think how well you'd look good in this." she said and then brought the cloth to Amy's mouth. Amy bit on the gag, grinning, as Kamilah tied it. "Good girl."

Kamilah wasted no time and trailed her mouth down to Amy's center, as her hands fiddle with the object from earlier. Amy realized then, what it was-- a bullet vibrator.

Kamilah teased Amy as she spread the human's legs again, playing with her clit using her fingers. She traced circles as Amy moaned, and then her lips found its way to her chest as she began kissing them again. Amy whimpered. Kamilah grinned and placed the vibrator firmly on the human's clit. Amy's moans were muffled, but still just as loud. The vibrator intensified as Kamilah put her fingers inside of Amy again, keeping eye contact with her now.

"Mmmh," Amy moaned, as her body started to tense again.

"Louder," Kamilah commanded. Amy complied, moaning louder, a muffled 'Kamilah' escaping her lips. Abruptly, just like before, Kamilah stopped again, denying her orgasm. Amy panted, drooling through the cloth, her face red.

"Mmh," Amy said through the gag, her thighs squeezing and squeaming to somewhat satisfy the sensation below. Kamilah removed the gag.

"Kamilah, please," Amy begged. "Please."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Kamilah smirked, teasing Amy again as she put her hands between Amy's thighs. "Please what?"

Amy panted, drooling, "Please, make me cum, Kamilah,"

"Continue being a good girl and I might just allow you to." Kamilah smirked as her lips found Amy's lips and kissed the human fervently. Amy moaned, and Kamilah slid her hands down, circling Amy's wet clit. Amy broke the kiss and Kamilah sucked on her neck again, trailing down.

"Kamilah," Amy moaned as she felt the vampire's tongue lick her folds. Kamilah's hands found the way inside of Amy.

"Nghhh, please, Kamilah," Amy rasped. "Fuck, yes..."

The vampire's fingers thrusted in and out in a fast pace, while her tongue was flicking Amy's clit repetitively. Amy's hips buckled, and the human dared to look at the vampire, the red, lust-filled eyes meeting the desperate brown ones.

"Fuck, Kamilah, ngh," Amy moaned loudly, breaking their eye contact as she threw her head back and her body started to convulse. She wanted to prolong it, to not come yet, but she lost all control as she felt the burning pleasure take hold of her body.  
"Kamilah, oh yes," she said in a rasped breath as Kamilah's tongue rode out her orgasm, and Amy's body was spasming with a joyous sensation. Her eyes rolled back as she moaned Kamilah's name over and over again.

Kamilah's lips found Amy's as they kissed again, both breathing heavily. The vampire untied Amy's hands, revealing pink and reddish parts from the struggle. Amy panted, then smiled. "Fuck, that was amazing." she said.

"Oh, Amy. That's just one of many." Kamilah replied. "You asked me to tire you out, did you not?" Kamilah grinned.

Amy gasped as Kamilah placed the vibrator on the nighstand counter and retrieved something from her closet. She stole a glance at Kamilah and saw a black leather strap. She didn't need to look twice to know what it was.

Kamilah returned to the bed just seconds later, holding the toy in her hands. Amy always fantasized about Kamilah wearing something of the sort. She bit her lip as she looked at the vampire. Kamilah just grinned, and then started putting the thing on. Amy already knew what she should do.

"Get on your knees." was all Kamilah said.


	2. Strap-On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up shortly after Chapter 1 (Hands Off), but you can read it on its own.

Faint, gurgling sounds can be heard as Amy's throat found the tip of Kamilah's strap-on. Her brown eyes looked up intently on Kamilah's red ones. Kamilah's hands gripped Amy's hair, drawing her in, a grin on her lips. Kamilah liked seeing Amy on her knees, very much so, drooling and her face red, maybe of humiliation, or of excitement. Either way, it was a sight to behold for the vampire queen. Amy's sucking noises turned Kamilah on even more, the toy between her mouth wet and very well sucked.

"Get on the bed." Kamilah commanded, and Amy obeyed with no hesitation. The vampire was instantly on top of Amy, her electrifying radiance sending goosebumps on Amy's skin. Kamilah's free hand cupped Amy's face and planted a long passionate kiss on her lips, her tongue flicking against the other. Amy moaned softly, as Kamilah put her lips on the trail of the human's jawline, down to her neck, and collarbones. Kamilah sucked on Amy's chest, earning a gasp from her. A hickey lay in place as Kamilah grinned, looking at Amy's eyes.

"I'm feeling kind tonight," Kamilah declared. "What's your favorite position?" she asked as her palm cupped Amy's sex and started caressing it. She wanted to tease the human very much.

"I.." Amy breathed, unable to form words. Any position would definitely feel good as long as Kamilah was the one to fuck her into it. "Please, I.." she trailed off as Kamilah's fingers grazed her clit.

"Begging already?" Kamilah whispered as she planted kisses on Amy's abdomen. She spread Amy's legs and lifted it to rest on her shoulder. "Do you want this?" she asked, thrusting her hips forward so that the toy would slightly rub on Amy's folds. Amy gasped.

"Kamilah.." she begged, "Please, please.."

The vampire stared at Amy's eyes, thrusting forward even more, her toy slipping slowly and easily inside of Amy.

"Nnn," Amy groaned. Kamilah rocked her hips back and forth in a slow pace, and with it, the sound of Amy's wetness rode with the rhythm. Amy panted. She would very much like Kamilah to go faster, but she trusts what Kamilah is doing. Amy bit her lips, trying to suppress a moan, but failed. Kamilah was still staring at her, her eyes burning through her Amy's brown ones, and then her lips, and then her chest. Kamilah bit her lips instinctively and gazed back to Amy's eyes. Her steady thrusts were picking up pace, and Amy moved to meet the rhythm of Kamilah's hips.

Faster, and harder. "Mmm, Kamilah," she breathed, and then gasped as Kamilah's pace quickened more. She let out a loud moan.

"You like this?" Kamilah asked, the length of her toy hitting all the right spots inside of Amy. Amy moaned her approval as Kamilah's hips were pounding on Amy.

"Mm, fuckk," she moaned, loud again in repetition. "Fuck, Kamilah, yes, yes, yes.." she said as she felt the length inside of her, savoring the sensation of thrusts. She can feel how wet she is--she can't even breathe properly because it feels so good. Kamilah feels so good, and she's the only thing Amy wants inside of her. The sensation was a burning pleasure, her body going rigid. Her hands were gripping the vampire's sheets, and she can't think straight. All she knows is she's owned by this vampire. Amy's body was shaking, and in a moment of ecstasy, Amy bit down Kamilah's headboard, hard enough that her teeth marks would linger on the wood. Kamilah grinned and felt Amy tense up, nearing climax, but Kamilah didn't want her to come. Not yet. She pulled out instantly as Amy gasped, on the edge, red and panting.

"Biting on my headboard," Kamilah said. "Maybe I should gag you next time." she smirked and effortlessly flipped Amy over and made her kneel. Kamilah smirked, the sight of Amy from behind was ravishing. Her curves, her ass--Kamilah loved the beauty it brought her to see. "You're very naughty, Amy."

"Yes," Amy replied. Soon enough, Kamilah slid inside of Amy once again, fucking her from behind. The toy slipped effortlessly, and Kamilah picked up the pace much faster than the previous one.

"Kamilah, fuck," Amy gasped, on her fours, gasping for air as she felt Kamilah's hips thrusting from behind, skin on skin. "More, please, more," she begged. Kamilah's hands strayed on either sides of Amy's hips and guided it to rock in rhythm of her thrusts. Amy felt good, her eyes squeezing shut, savoring the pleasure her body was feeling.

"Oh, Kam, oh," she whimpered.

"Keep saying my name." Kamilah commanded, and in an instant Amy was moaning the vampire's name over and over as Kamilah's thrusts stayed steady and fast. She felt the inside of her tighten, like she was fucked to her core.

"Kamilah," Amy was gasping.

"Good girl," the vampire replied, her hands squeezing Amy's ass. "I want to hear you louder." she said, and spanked Amy's skin.

"Oh!" Amy moaned. "Yes, Kamilah," she gasped again, feeling the heat of Kamilah's hands on her behind. Pain and pleasure, they do get along. Amy could feel her climax nearing, but Kamilah was quick enough to deny her that pleasure. She flipped the human to her back again, and Kamilah hovered on top of Amy.

"You're mine." she growled, her red eyes glowing ferociously. She propped herself above the human, skin barely brushing, and then slid the toy inside of Amy again. Kamilah's free hand cupped the woman's breasts, while her lips were sealed within Amy's. Tongue against tongue. Amy's warm breaths were labored, and when Kamilah playfully bit her ear, she moaned her name loudly again. Kamilah's lips sucked on the base of Amy's neck, and Amy was moaning, gripping the sheets.

"Kamilah, please, please," she begged, shaking, and then gasping once Kamilah's hand found its way to rub on her clit again. A series of long, hard, and fast thrusts, with Kamilah's fingers rubbing on Amy's sex. She couldn't think straight, couldn't-

"Please, what?" Kamilah asked.

Amy groaned, breaths ragged. "Please," she begged again. "Make me cum, please, Kamilah,"

The vampire smirked as she steadied her pace, faster. Amy gasped, "Yes, just like that, oh," she moaned. Her hands gripped the sheets, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Open your eyes." Kamilah ordered. "Look at me when you cum." she said, circling her finger laboriously on the human's sex.

Amy did as she was told, keeping her brown eyes open, staring directly at Kamilah. "Please," she gasped.

Kamilah grinned, sliding out of Amy as the human's body shook and trembled, the waves of pleasure hitting her. Her body convulsed with a intense orgasm, her mouth gasping, as she lost control of her body. Kamilah stared intensely at Amy, her eyes, and the way she looked when she was on her climax. She grinned and kissed Amy's chest.

"Good girl." she said again, unbuckling the strap off her body while staring at Amy. She was sweating, panting, gasping for air. Her hands reach out to touch Kamilah's face, grazing it weakly.

"I could do this all day." she said, winking, as she pulled the vampire for a kiss and another round.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, consider leaving a kudos. Thank you!


End file.
